Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Silicon optical devices (modulators, Germanium waveguide photodetectors) at 10/25/28 gigabits per second (Gbps) data rates have been demonstrated and have been introduced commercially. Progress towards achieving generation and detection of optical signals at rates larger than 50 Gbps have also been reported.
Ethernet and fibre channel have converged at 25.78 Gbps and 28 Gbps serial rates. While these data rates can be addressed with mature directly modulated III/V lasers (DML) (VCSEL/MMF and DFB/SMF) and meet current fiber optic link standards and customer requirements, it is not clear today that DML technologies will be able to quickly scale beyond 28 Gbps serial rate.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.